


Delicious

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Dean is a gym instructor. Seamus attends his spinning class.





	Delicious

Seamus tried not to drool as he stared at the gorgeous gym instructor that was holding his spinning class. A droplet of sweat trickled from the hollow of his neck down his chocolate brown skin until it was soaked up in the fabric of vest top – the white fabric so thin he might as well have not been wearing it at all. Seamus could see the outline of each individual ab. What a dish. Seamus wanted to lick him all over, and then make him breakfast the following morning.

Oh Merlin, he thought, I'm in love, and me Ma is going to kill me if I don't at least try to speak to him.

"You know how to set up your bike?" the instructor asked. Seamus glanced at his name tag.

"Yes, delicious," he said. "Oh, I mean - yes, Dean! Shit, sorry, thank you." He was certain that he was flushed red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes.

Dean winked at him. "I'm glad to hear that." He mounted his bike, and Seamus bit back a moan at the sight of those well-muscled thighs. Seamus would happily spend the rest of his days as a saddle if Dean was the one that was sitting on him.

He hastily began peddling as Dean started the class, determined to be the best cyclist Dean had ever taught.

Forty minutes later, Seamus was dying. His legs were going to fall off, and his heart had pretty much given out. He was never going spinning again.

"Time to stretch out those muscles," Dean cheerfully called, and he wasn't even breathless, the gorgeous sod. Still, when he began bending over to stretch out his hamstrings, Seamus hastily got with the picture, and admired Dean's butt from under his lashes. There was certainly one part of Seamus' body that hadn't died a sorry death.

"Alright everybody, good job! See you again next week."

Seamus faffed with his water bottle while the other class members left, then made a beeline for Dean. It was now, or never.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" he blurted out. "Me name's Seamus, by the way."

Dean looked up, and grinned. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "I was hoping you'd ask me," he said. "Yeah, sure."

Seamus' jaw dropped. "Really? I mean – great! Tonight? Nine, at the Spoons in town?"

"It's a date." Dean winked again. "See you later."

Seamus beamed. Perhaps spinning hadn't been all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
